


Comme s'il avait mille ans

by Simpsonraconte



Series: Quand nos deux univers se rencontrent, il y a une explosion d'incertitude [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Distress, M/M, Sadness, confused feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:34:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simpsonraconte/pseuds/Simpsonraconte
Summary: L'impression de ne plus être soi. C'était ce que Peter ressentait. La peur était toujours là, ne le laissant pas tranquille. Dieu, il avait l'impression d'avoir mille ans.





	Comme s'il avait mille ans

Le temps avait passé, Peter ne savait pas combien de fois, il avait sauvé la ville. Être l’homme araignée n’était pas tous les jours faciles. Sauver ou périr, c’était certainement son credo même si c’était douloureux de voir des gens qu’il aimait s’éloigner de lui ne comprenant pas sa distance. C’était peut-être les retards, peut-être les mensonges, peut-être la fuite ou sa façon d’être. Peter n’était pas vraiment bien dans sa tête. Ses relations dans le temps n’étaient pas très belles. La femme de sa vie Mary Jane, l’avait laissé à cause de ses problèmes et pourtant, par miracle, l’idiot, le misérable qu’il était avait réussi à la conquérir. Un saut dans le vide, ce n’était que ça. Le même conseil qu’il avait donné à son jeune protégé dans une autre dimension.

Peter avait l’impression qu’il n’avait pas progressé mentalement. Lui et Mary Jane, avait vécu quelque temps ensembles, mais c’était vite rendu compte que les habitudes avaient la vie dure. L’adulte avait tout fait pour réussir cette relation cette fois-ci pour ne pas avoir un échec, mais la vie s’en fichait de qui il était. Aucun monde n’était parfait et sa dépression ne l’avait pas aidé non plus. Se sentir mal était devenu son quotidien, les crises d’angoisse au moindre bruit. Par exemple, il n’y a même pas le temps alors qu’il avait attrapé un rhume, sa gorge était gonflée, impossible d’avaler sans se faire du mal, le nez qui coulait, les yeux rougis, ne parlons même pas de la température corporelle telle une fournaise. Le lendemain au réveil, la seule chose qu’il avait pu penser était que personne ne l’aimait, que personne ne voulait de lui, que c’était un raté dans tous les sens du terme.

Peter avait toujours ses pensées négatives qui prenaient place dans sa vie quotidienne. L’entourage était quelque chose de difficile ne comprenant pas ses sauts d’humeurs. Les gens essayaient d’être compréhensif, mais un moment donner, les seuls mots que Peter pouvait entendre était «  _Tu es un égoïste, tu ne viens pas nous voir_  », « _Je t’ai envoyé un message pourquoi tu ne m’as pas répondu_  », «  _Ça va ce n’est rien, tu as juste un coup de mou_  ». Ces dés moments où il avait juste envie de pleurer que ces gens prétendant être ses amis lui laisse tranquille. Parfois, il pouvait s’enfermer pendant des jours, allongé sur le lit, broyant du noir laissant à d’autre super héros vaincre les méchants. Il devait être égoïste parce que le contraire, il serait consumé.

Chaque matin était la même chanson se répéter dans son miroir qu’il allait bien pour ne pas inquiéter son jeune amant. Dieu qu’est-ce qu’il aimait ce gamin qui n’était plus un depuis longtemps. Miles lui apportait une joie incommensurable faisant balance à ses pensées suicidaires. Parce qu’il ne pouvait pas mentir, ses pensées-là lui murmuraient tous les jours ce qu’il devait faire. Juste un petit pas, et la souffrance qu’il ressentait pouvait s’en aller, mais sachant qu’en faisant cela, il allait faire souffrir la seule personne qu’il tenait encore, Miles. Peter avait l’impression que dans sa tête, il faisait des nuits depuis des jours comme dans un rêve que le lendemain, il n’y avait plus de demi-tour. La fatigue augmentait la tristesse comme l’envie d’arracher sa peau. Les doutes n’étaient pas permis, car le retour n’était plus possible.

C’était des secours, des appels que peu voyaient. Un jour, il devait cesser d’être l’homme araignée et de redevenir un homme qui vieillissait petit à petit parce que Miles lui avait dit. Bien sûr que son amant avait raison. Il ne guérissait plus aussi vite. Que la ville était protégée par le nouveau Spider-Man, par de nouveaux héros. La vie ne lui faisait pas de joli cadeau. Sa dernière famille était morte, sa tante May s’était éteinte à l’âge respectable de quatre-vingts ans. C’était un autre coup à son édifice. Une douleur si sourde qu’il avait essayé de commettre l’irréparable de ne plus revenir. C’était une douleur si aiguë, ne voulant plus être ici, ne pensant plus à rien. Il s’était blessé en blessant Miles qui avait tout géré qui était arrivé en premier. Pourquoi n’avait-il pas fait ça ailleurs ? Pourquoi, c’était Miles qui l’avait trouvé ? Pourquoi ?

Le mal le rongeait de l’intérieur. La douleur, ce cri perçant, cette tristesse, cette angoisse dans une seule et unique voix alors qu’il partait petit à petit. Un son qu’il ne pourra jamais oublier. Le cri de désespoir de Miles, l’appelant, l’implorant de s’accrocher, de rester, de ne pas fermer les yeux, d’être avec lui et pourtant, rien de tout ça l’importait se sentant dans les nuages, mais le réveil avait été dur. Comme s’il avait mille ans et avait fait grandir trop vite son jeune amant. Peter s’en voudrait de lui avoir montré ce spectacle sanglant. Le regard du plus jeune avait changé, son cœur d’enfant avait changé cherchant à l’infini les tragédies de trop. Miles vivait avec lui depuis ses dix-neuf ans. Peter l’aimait trop, trop souvent faisant ses angoisses réelles.

Peur que le plus jeune parte, que Miles en ait marre de lui. Peur de n’être plus assez pour lui. Peter se détestait de l’intérieur se trouvant si abject, si inutile, si fragile, si rien. Cherchant un moyen de toujours à faire plaisir. Peter avait peur que le rôle qu’il avait donné à Miles le fasse fuir. De toujours le consoler quand il n’allait pas bien, le faire se sentir mieux, d’être toujours présent. Miles lui avait dit plusieurs fois que cela ne le dérangeait pas qu’il voulait juste le voir se sentir mieux dans sa peau. Dieu, ce qu’il était heureux, un beau mensonge emballé chaque jour pour pouvoir faire sa journée. Pour ne pas être un corps vide pendant quelques heures.

L’envie de crier était trop fort, prenant le verre d’eau posé sur le rebord assez spacieux du lavabo ainsi que ces médicaments que son psychologue l’avait passé. C’était terrifient de laisser quelqu’un d’autre en dehors du cercle privé l’aider. L’angoisse du premier jour. Il était quelqu’un de rationnel, d’équilibrer pourquoi besoin d’un docteur en psychologie. Ses problèmes, il devait les résoudre tout le temps tout seul. C’était ainsi, ne jamais remettre en question ce qui marchait et pourtant, Peter l’avait fait pour le bien de son être et de Miles. Il n’allait pas couler son amant avec lui. C’était inconcevable pour l’adulte qu’il était, il devait prendre ses responsabilités qu’il voulait fuir. Un paradoxe qui ne l’aimait pas.

Tellement de comprimer contre l’anxiété, la dépression, le mal-être. Un cocktail qui l’assommait parfois, mais grâce à cela, il allait un peu mieux depuis un an. Ce n’était pas la joie tous les jours, mais au moins, Peter guérissait petit à petit. Dieu, ce qu’il était égoïste de capturer son amant, sa jeunesse, ses envies. Une bouffée de chaleur le prit, son cœur commençait à battre à la chamade, sa respiration devenait saccadée rien qu’en pensant à l’adieu, à la solitude, au malheur qui allait le consommer si Miles venait à partir de sa vie.

– Tu ne peux pas faire, tu ne peux pas faire’’ répéta-t-il encore et encore, essayant de contrôler son angoisse. Pourquoi, il avait la sensation de chuter, de voir trouble, de rien comprendre, de rien sentir,- je suis heureux’’ dans un souffle. Une main se posa sur sa joue, des lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne s’était même pas rendu compte qu’il était par terre dos contre le mur en train de trembler. Ce baiser le réveilla, le calma.

– Salut, Peter’’ une voix douce, rauque due à son réveil prématuré,- je suis là’’ des bras le couvrit, empêchant la lumière artificielle de piquer ses yeux et de l’angoisser un peu plus.

– Je…’’ n’arrivait pas à parler.

– Chut, ne parle pas écoute juste ma voix’’ et Peter le fit, son cœur ne lui faisait plus mal,- j’ai hâte d’être ce soir avec toi. J’ai hâte enfin que tu me montres les photos que tu as pris durant tes déplacements qui vont être publié enfin’’ le plus jeune embrassant son front, son regard si beau le regardait, un humain en mal-être,- je vais avoir l’exclusivité’’ avec un sourire si doux.

Peter rigola. Cela le prenait après ces crises de panique. Miles savait toujours le réconforter, le donner du temps et de l’espace :

– C’est pour ça que tu es avec moi.

– Haha’’ dit Miles sarcastique,- ça va…’’ Peter hocha la tête, il était redevenu lui-même.

– Désolé de t’avoir réveillé’’ dit l’adulte pas sûr de lui. Miles venait à peine de commencer sa vie d’adulte, pensa-t-il. Un coup bas.

– Tu ne m’as pas réveillé, c’est le soleil qui m’a réveillé’’ dit Miles en s’approchant plus de lui, son corps entre ses jambes, ses bras autour ses épaules, le regardant affectueusement,- je me souviens dans ma fatigue d’avoir demandé un certains Peter de fermer les rideaux’’ un rire espiègle résonna dans la salle de bain.

– Moi je ne me souviens, ok j’ai pas d’excuse’’ Miles rigola des plus belles.

– Tu es incorrigible, Bee’’ en l’embrassant mais Miles s’arrêta tout de suite,- zut j’avais oublié l’haleine du matin, désolé.

– Après, c’est moi l’incorrigible’’ en caressant la joue droite de Miles,- cela ne me dérange pas.

Quand Peter avait ce genre de crise, il y avait un bon moment avant qu’ils ne parlent de ce qui était arrivé. Miles lui laissait le temps de comprendre et de dire ce qu’il avait envie de dire.

– Bien sûr, Bee’’ dit-il dubitatif en s’asseyant sur ses cuisses, sa tête sur les épaules du plus vieux. Miles avait bien grandi depuis. L’adolescent était derrière ce jeune adulte. Miles tendit sa main pour prendre les médicaments et le verre d’eau qui miraculeusement n’était pas en mille morceaux.

– Merci…

– Je vais prendre une douche, tu vas finir ce que tu faisais. Est-ce queeuh…’’ la question resta en suspense alors que Peter l’embrassait approfondissant le baiser. C’était agréable de sentir les lèvres si douces de son amant.

– C’est moi qui préparerais le petit-déjeuner’’ dit-il contre les lèvres du plus jeune qui était essoufflé pourtant qui lui souriait.

– Tu es un ange’’ en lui faisant plein de bisous.

– Bien sûr, mon ange’’ dit Peter alors que Miles se levait en rigolant et l’aida à remonter aussi. Cette main si jeune, si belle, si en vie, le tenait en existence.

– J’avais oublié comment le carrelage était si froid’’ murmura Miles, ses pieds nus. Ils étaient à peine en printemps,- ah’’ le plus jeune émit un cri alors que Peter le prenait dans les bras, quittant la terre ferme,- hey’’ se plaignit-il.

– Quoi ?!’’ en le regardant, Miles lui tira la langue le gamin qu’il était,- je te fais une faveur.

– Mm, je te crois’’ dit-il dubitatif se débattant sans se débattre dans les bras du plus vieux,- non, non, non, je ne veux pas y aller dans la chambre’’ en rigolant alors que Peter le tenait fermement pour qu’il ne tombe pas.

– D’abord, un moment de câlin’’ dit Peter d’une voix douce, si tendre.

– Oh c’est pas vrai, un vrai gamin’’ dit Miles alors qu’il était jeté dans le lit comme s’il ne pesait rien du tout,- Bee, ce n’est pas juste’’ d’une voix d’enfant.

…

Peter sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine comme un liquide chaud qui incendiait ses veines, son sang brûlait de l’intérieur, ses mains étaient moites, la notion se perdait alors qu’un corps se collait contre son dos, des mains entourèrent sa ceinture.

– On va prendre ce petit-déjeuner, j’ai faim. Je me demande pourquoi’’ d’une voix assurée, tendre comprenant déjà ce qui se passait en lui. Miles connaissait déjà comment ces crises se présenter.

Peter se retourna pour venir prendre Miles dans ses bras si fort par peur de le perdre, par peur de ce bonheur, par peur de toujours bousiller tout. Par peur qu’à la fin Miles le déteste. Par peur de n’être qu’une pâle copie de ce qu’il était.

– C’est pour quand la publication de ton travail’’ dit Miles posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Peter.

– Dans une semaine, il faut encore régler quelques soucis’’ en regardant Miles, Peter n’avait pas du tout envie de partir de la maison, leur maison.

– Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu peux travailler là-bas’’ dit Miles en l’embrassant.

– Que veux-tu ! Je suis un journaliste indépendant qui arrive mal à trouver du taf’’ en posant une main sur la tête de Miles.

– Ton patron est vraiment radin, très égocentrique’’ Peter compris ce qu’il voulait dire. Un environnement qui exacerbait ses crises de paniques,- de toute façon, de combien d’années il te reste là-bas, Peter.

– Miles’’ en le réprimandant.

– Bah quoi, c’est la vérité Bee’’ en boudant tout en s’éloignant du corps du plus vieux,- alors prêt à te lancer.

– Tu ne trouves pas que c’est perdu d’avance’’ dit-il mélancolique,- je suis trop vieux.

– Je vais faire comme si je n’ai rien entendu’’ en riait tout en souriant,- j’ai hâte que tu ouvres ta propre maison d’édition. Tu es plein dedans, tu n’as plus d’excuse monsieur Parker’’ avec un magnifique sourire en entrelaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Peter qui lui sourit. Miles menait la danse en les guidant vers la cuisine,- ça sent bon’’ en regardant la table déjà fait.

– Je me suis surpassé cette fois-ci’’ dit Peter en s’avançant dans la pièce.

– Oui’’ murmura Miles, son attention était attirée par toute cette nourriture. Il y avait un régiment ici et pourtant, c’était ce que les deux avaient besoin. Leurs corps demandaient de l’énergie. Être un super-héros demandé beaucoup d’énergie et de temps. Le ventre de Miles grogna,- j’ai une faim de loup.

– Alors va si’’ dit Peter alors qu’ils étaient assis l’un en face de l’autre, Miles le regardait :

– Oh, j’ai la permission, merci’’ dit-il sarcastique alors qu’il se servait deux œufs sur le plat, des toasts, du bacon, un cappuccino parce que le café ne le réussissait vraiment pas et versa du jus d’orange dans un verre. Ce n’était pas son préféré.

– Ce week-end on pourrait faire les courses’’ dit Peter en voyant la grimace de son amant, si mignon.

– Oui bonne idée’’ Miles ne put que boire un peu avant de le tendre vers Peter qui le prit.

– Pourquoi tu t’entêtes à chaque fois de goûter mon ange ?!’’ en levant un sourcil espiègle.

– Parce que qui sait, le goût changera’’ sa voix était dubitative. Peter hocha la tête en buvant une gorgée de son café. Son plat était pareil.

– Après des pancakes avec du sirop oh dios mio, que delicia de imaginarlo’’ en bavant.

– Personne ne t’empêche’’ dit Peter en coupant l’œuf en deux.

– Oh si tu savais quand je suis à l’école, je dois toujours faire attention parce que j’en ai marre que mes amis me disent que je mange trop. J’ai tout le temps faim’’ en croquant dans son bacon.

– Tu te culpabilises en mangeant’’ demanda Peter un sourire au coin.

– Non mais à cause d’eux j’en viens à le faire et cela me donne envie de vomir’’ en faisant la moue.

– Miles tu en as besoin, tu dépenses beaucoup pour ton âge’’ en caressant la main du basané poser sur la table,- tu sauves la ville tout le temps.

– En parlant de ça’’ en lui souriant,- quand est-ce que tu vas annoncer ton arrêt définitif.

– J’ai encore des années devant moi’’ mais il fut coupé par Miles qui avait décidément beaucoup de choses à dire :

– Peter la dernière fois, tu as pris quasi un mois voir deux mois à guérir. Tes pouvoirs vieillis avec toi, à chaque fois que tu combats, tu reviens à la maison dans un état où je me demande si tu ne te laisses pas aller.

– Je vais bien.

– Non, tu ne vas pas bien. La dernière fois va savoir ce qui m’a passé par la tête d’avoir accepté ce voyage d’étude. Me disant qu’il y avait d’autres super héros qui veillait sur la ville avec toi. Et la seconde que je pose les pieds à Paris, j’entends que tu es en mauvais état. Je n’avais pas réussi à trouver une raison valable pour repartir pour aller te rejoindre.

– Tu as droit à ta vie’’ dit Peter en soupirant.

– Ma vie c’est avec toi si tu penses qu’aller dans ce genre de voyage, découvrir de nouveaux pays, voir autrement l’art. Tout ça, je veux le faire avec toi. Parce que si tu penses que je cache ma vie avec toi, tu te trompes, Bee’’ la colère était passé, maintenant, c’était passif agressif,- tu me connais mieux que personne. D’une certaine façon, tu m’as éduqué, tu m’as appris tout de ton monde après les choses désastreuses qui se sont passées dans le mien. Tu m’as vu grandir, tu m’as vu t’aimer. Tu es mon pilier parce que le monde est si désastreux, si triste, si égoïste qu’avec toi, je me sens-moi’’ des larmes aux bords des yeux.

– Mon tournesol, je sais, je n’ai jamais douté’’ Miles leva un sourcil,- oui de temps en temps, j’ai ce genre de penser, mais tu me connais aussi et tu le sais à quel point, c’est difficile de faire taire ces mots, ces dires, ces pensées’’ en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

– Je sais, c’est pour ça que tu dois compter sur moi. Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber qu’importe ce que dit ta tête’’ en prenant la main de Peter pour déposer un baiser,- tu sais à quel point je t’adore. Tu as su me relever alors que j’allais mal. Tu as fait fuir mes doutes, mes angoisses, mes peurs’’ sa voix était enrouée, les larmes prêtes à couler,- la rage, la colère, la tristesse des mots si horrible que mon père m’avait dit. Si je tombe, je sais que tu vas me rattraper, me consoler, me bercer. Être tout simplement à mes côtés.

– Mon ange’’ en se levant pour venir le rejoindre. Miles tremblait d’angoisse rien qu’en pensant à ce que son père lui avait dit. Dire que c’était de sa faute si sa mère était mort. Le rapprocher quelque chose de si abjecte. Son père l’avait renié et Miles était incapable d’aller à nouveau dans son monde ne sachant pas si son père allait bien.

– Tu connais toute ma vie. Je ne peux rien te gâcher’’ en enfouissant son nez dans le cou de Peter. Son odeur le calmait,- il n’y a que nos deux’’ en respirant fortement, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues,- je ne te le dis pas souvent, mais tu dois toujours te souvenir que ce n’est pas fini nous deux, que ce n’est que le début de nous deux, même si c’est, douloureux tes pensées’’ en posant ses deux mains sur les joues de Peter qui avait aussi les larmes aux yeux,- souvient toujours à quel point tu combles ma vie, que je ne vois que toi, que tu es mon essence.

Il y a eu un long silence, des regards s’échangeaient, le plus jeune continua :

– Que moi, Miles Morales’’ en posant sa main sur son cœur s’indiquant lui-même,- ne veut que toi’’ en posant cette fois-ci sa main sur le torse du plus vieux près de son cœur,- Peter Benjamin Parker alors je t’en prie reviens-moi toujours’’ termina Miles en embrassant les lèvres de son amant mêlé aux larmes.

Le baiser était si tendre, si doux comme une caresse. C’était une sensation de réconfort, de bien-être. C’était toujours revenir vers la maison. Comme une vague de bonheur qui les consumait, les rendant à nouveau eux. Se sentant encré dans cet univers.

– Toujours mon ange’’ d’un ton sérieux mais Peter ajouta,- est-ce que tu viens de me demander en mariage ?’’ Miles éclata de rire.

– Franchement, Bee’’ en rigolant alors que les larmes coulaient.

– En tout cas si c’est ce que tu demandes, je suis pour’’ Peter regarda Miles dans les yeux,- mais c’est spirituellement qu’on veut’’ en embrassant à nouveau son amant. Dieu qu’est-ce qu’il aimait ses lèvres si douces, si sucrées, si délicieuses.

– Je ne veux que toi et rien de plus’’ c’était comme si Miles disait rien de superficiel.

…

Peter se souvenait de sa première crise d’angoisse. À cette époque, il ne savait pas le nommer. Son père Richard, et sa mère Mary Parker étaient tués en travaillant sous couverture pour le gouvernement. Pour lui à l’âge de six, ce n’était qu’un accident. Il avait été alors confié aux soins de son oncle Benjamin et sa tante May Parker. Incapable de dormir la nuit, les cris, les pleurs. La douleur, l’envie de tout détruire. C’était un sentiment si perfide qui rongeait de l’intérieur. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre. Peter était tout le temps en colère cherchant toujours la bagarre, le mal pour faire le mal. Rien ne le calmait. C’était comme un poison dans les veines lui dictant ce qu’il devait faire.

Sa crise s’était transformé au cours des années devenant plus persistante, plus encombrante, mais réussissant tout de même à les contrôler. Qu’est-ce qu’il était un adulte faible tellement de problème, de penser de pouvoir tout résoudre parce qu’il était un super-héros. Tellement d’arrogance dans sa démarche que le voilà maintenant, tellement bas mentalement parce qu’il n’avait pas pris cela au sérieux.

– On se voit ce soir’’ dit Miles en ouvrant la porte, son sac au dos pressé de sortir. Le retard n’était pas admis dans le cours qu’il allait suivre. Le professeur était très strict.

– J’espère que tu as pris ton en-cas’’ dit Peter en tournant Miles pour ouvrir son sac. Celui-ci émit un rire éphémère,- tu ne l’as pas pris.

– Tu sais que je vais manger avec mes amis’’ sa voix était enfantine.

– Et’’ en le tournant rapidement pour lui faire face comme si Peter était blessé.

– D’accord je le prends’’ en levant les mains en l’air signe de renoncement et de paix,- c’est vrai que c’est gentil de ta part. Tellement adorable’’ imitant la voix très sensuelle de la collègue de travail du plus vieux. Peter leva un sourcil pas du tout content.

– Tu vas me bassiner avec ça combien de temps.

– Mm, laisse-moi réfléchir. Je n’existais pas pour elle alors qu’elle te draguait devant moi’’ en faisant semblant de penser en tapotant sa main droite contre son menton,- me prenant pour quelqu’un de perdu. Je crois qu’elle pensait que j’étais un adolescent. Je peux concevoir, je suis très jeune. J’ai 24 ans, mais quand même l’insolence, la confiance qu’elle prend pour accaparer tout ton attention quand je te rends visite et toi et ton insouciance, ton incapacité à voir qu’elle te drague. C’est tellement chou’’ terminant par tirer la langue.

– Je peux comprendre pourquoi elle t’a pris pour un gamin’’ Miles fit un air choqué en reculant vers la cuisine.

– Peter, tu m’as fait mal’’ faisant semblant de bouder en prenant le sac où il y avait son en-cas.

– Désolé mon ange’’ alors que Miles revenait vers lui et l’embrasser. Enfin un vrai au revoir. Le plus jeune parla contre ses lèvres, ses mains posaient sur les épaules du plus vieux, son sac en plastique qui tapait de temps en temps sur le dos de Peter.

– Tu vas réussir ton interview mon amour’’ dit Miles en grimaçant et Peter rigola de bon cœur,- trop de guimauve. Depuis quand j’ose faire ça’’ son regard était rieur.

– Depuis que tu m’aimes ?!

– C’est vrai’’ sa voix était douce comme un murmure,- mais sérieux tu vas réussir comme d’habitude.

– C’est un gros client pour la rédaction’’ en soupirant contre les lèvres de Miles qui souriait l’encourageant.

– Connaissant ton patron qui est un vrai connard en passant. Tu es le meilleur reporteur du monde, un photographe excellent et de qualité’’ quelques bisous sur les lèvres du plus vieux qui profitait au passage, ses mains descendirent pour caresser les fesses du plus jeune,- fais ton Peter Parker.

– Facile à dire’’ dit Peter en l’embrassant de nouveau.

– Bien sûr, tu es génial dans tout ce que tu fais.’’ en s’éloignant du plus vieux,- J’y vais maintenant. Je n’ai pas envie d’être en retard.

– Au revoir’’ dit Peter en voyant le plus jeune fermer la porte derrière lui.

– Ne fais pas de bêtise et bonne chance, Bee’’ cria Miles en courant dans les escaliers.

Peter resta seul chez lui encore quelques heures. Seul comme toujours pensant à tellement de choses. Combien les gens avaient eu du mal à voir bien leur relation surtout la grande famille de super-héros. Tellement drôle, tellement hypocrite. Tellement de complication, tellement d’incertitude, tellement d’angoisse. Si les gens savaient, s’ils savaient. Tant de mal-être les réunissant, les guidant l’un vers l’autre. Tellement facile à suivre, à aimer, à être soi, à être eux. Une pression qui n’était pas un. L’un comme l’autre le voulait. Et c’était ainsi que Peter devait réfléchir pour toujours revenir.

Revenir vers son autre,

Revenir vers eux,

Revenir vers soi,

Revenir enfin chez lui…

Rien ne pourra enlever cet amour qu’il consumait avec Miles. Ils étaient l’un pour l’autre une infinité de possibilités. Peter se sentait tellement bien rien qu’en pensant à son jeune amant, délaissant ainsi les pensées destructrices.

 _Reviens toujours vers moi_ , les mots de Miles et c’était vrai. Peter voulait toujours revenir vers la seule personne qu’il considérait sa moitié. Tellement de temps, tellement de rire, tellement de sourire, tellement de pleurs, tellement de cri et pourtant, toujours ensemble, toujours à combattre au quotidien pour leur amour. Pour prouver aux gens que ce n’était pas passager. Que Miles ne profitait pas de lui, que lui n’était pas un pervers.

Tous les deux ne faisaient qu’un ensemble qui s’en briquait, qui parcourrait, qui fleurissait, qui vivait tout simplement pour eux et pour personne d’autre. Il était temps que l’homme araignée s’en aille et qu’il ne reste que pour cette fois juste Peter Benjamin Parker, aimant quelqu’un d’incroyable qui était Miles Morales.

Juste eux jusqu’à la fin.

_Fin_


End file.
